Of Storms and Sibling Love
by Blackstairs
Summary: When her little daughter can't sleep one night, afraid of the thunderclap booming outside her window, it takes an unexpected hero to save her dreams.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, however, these little, beautiful angels are completely made up by me.**_

* * *

**Of Storms and Sibling Love.**

Once again, a high-pitched cry made Piper get out of bed automatically and in a single motion, still dishabille, with eyes shut. She guessed it was around 3 a.m., but it was impossible to know. The moon would've given her a hint if it wasn't for the thick curtain of rain that hid it.

After 5 months, she should've gotten used to her daughter's cries, but it wouldn't change no matter how many storms passed by. Ashley would start tearing up as soon as the first thunder disturbed her sleep.

It still amazed her, and Jason, too. While their eldest child loved the rain (and his father had to practically grab him by the legs to avoid an incident including a five-year-old flying around electric clouds and lightning), their little baby girl loathed storms. Jason refused to believe that _his_ daughter was afraid of thunder, always blaming her sobs on hunger or lack of sleep or even pains in her tummy. Piper too was slightly reluctant to assign the source of her malaise to an electrical storm, but already being mother of two, she was the first one in realizing what was wrong with little Ashley. Actually, the second, as Alexander had asked first if his sister was feeling "sad" because of the thunderclaps. Jason laughed and said that was simply ridiculous.

And he kept saying that, just so he wouldn't be the one to wake up at night to take care of his daughter.

Piper fought off a yawn as she entered Ashley's room, where the baby was still crying her lungs out inside of her crib. She rapidly walked towards her daughter to pick her up, hushing as she paced around the room in a futile attempt of halting the sobs. It finally worked, but after half an hour. Just when Piper was about to take her daughter to her own bed to try and get some sleep, Ashley's eyelids started to flutter and her sobs decreased. She was asleep in less than a minute, still sucking on her little thumb as Piper placed her back in the crib. She sighed. How could it be that someone with the looks of a little angel could make such an scandal? Alex and Jason were lucky to be heavy sleepers, otherwise the whole household would have awoken after the first cry.

The 24 year old woman flinched at the sight of her husband standing under the door frame, the playful smile on his lips not enough to make her heartbeats slow down. He was in pajamas and his blond hair was messy and tangled, but he was still the most handsome man Piper had ever seen. She crossed her arms as a frown flashed across her face.

"You scared me." She stated with a pout, her voice low not to wake up her daughter. Jason chuckled and caught her in a quick embrace, yawning at the same time Piper did. They laughed silently.

A smile spread in their faces when Ashley cooed in her sleep, one of her chubby little hands moving in the air as if trying to catch something. Her blonde locks seemed to be made of white gold under the moonlight, just like her father's. Piper hadn't noticed, but the storm had stopped just as Ashley started to fall asleep. She didn't know for how long had Jason been standing by the door, but she suspected that he had to do with it. Piper decided not to say anything for the moment.

They could have stayed there until dawn, just watching one of their little angels quietly sleeping... if it wasn't for a little voice behind them that asked sleepily

"Did it work?" Alexander rubbed his eyes through a yawn, looking up to his parents. Piper noticed the blanket his hand was gripping tightly, probably because he had dragged it from his bed.

"Work what, champion?" Jason kneeled to pick up his son. Alex frowned and pointed to Ashley, then outside. When neither of his parents seemed to understand him, he sighed dramatically.

"The storm. I heard _Ashee_ crying and I told the lightning to stop being so loud because my little sister was crying." His kaleidoscope eyes sparkled when he looked at his mother and father, but both of them were silent. He noticed his mommy glancing at dad, and then him shaking his head. They still hadn't said a thing.

"And well?" He was getting more exasperated with each passing minute, surely because of his ADHD. To be a five year old he sure was demanding. "Did it work?"

* * *

**Reviews are welcome, and they make Ashley happy! :3**


End file.
